Blizzards island
by OneBigMistake
Summary: A minecraft adventure story where a man wakes up on an abandoned island with no memory but with powers.He finds a pair that were mining in the abandoned mineshaft and were attacked by Herobrine.
1. Chapter 1: Waking up

_**This is my first story so it might not be very good but still you might enjoy it**_

**Blizzards P.O.V**

I woke up on an abandoned island feeling lost and confused on how I got there, it was in the middle of nowhere and I with hardly any memory wouldn't be able to survive a night there. Anyway, i found what seemed to be the only tree on the island, excluding the bunch of saplings. 'Wait What!' I thought as i found the saplings,'What are they doing here on this island? Does somone live here?'. As I stood there confused I heard footsteps, Maybe the one who ,Possibly, lives here? I turned around to see a sort of Blaze/Human Hybrid of some sort. I was about to prepear to run when it spoke in a soft female voice, "Hello human, what is your purpose on this island?" " I dont really know how i got here, I just woke up here feeling a bit stange" I replied. "And your normal state is?" She asked "Normally I feel as if I was having my energy being sucked out of me all day but now i am not losing ANY energy but I am boiling even on this cold day,"

"Ah, I know nothing of it, so goodbye!" and she floated away at tremendouse speed. "Wow, I didn't even get to know her name, oh well,". For the rest of that day i kept on thinking about what I was experiancing when all of a sudden when i thought of ice powers and getting an ice shield (That just randomly crossed my mind even though it was virtually impossible) a small dome of ice surrounded me as if it was an ice shield. "WHOA!" I exclaimed "Thats awesome! And whats cooler, I'm doing it myself not sombody else on TV with vidio editing!" I turned the shield off and saw what else I could do. After finding out i could form tools and houses and weak armor I started collecting some wood to make a crafting table, there's only so much you can make with ice, anyway, I placed it in the far corner of the icy shelter and started to mine. The pickaxe was fast but not vey durable, it only broke 32 blocks before it broke so i had to form another one. The mine was deep but full of resorces, i found 28 iron ore 5 stacks of coal, 15 gold ore and 2 stacks of redstone dust, but the one thing i just couldn't find was diamonds, the blue rock that got everyone happy and excited; the shiny gem that drew the creepe1rs towards you and say "that's a very nice diamond you've got there, shame if anything happend to it" and then explode.

Just as I found the abandoned mineshaft I also heard some faint crying, and it sounded like the person was hurt so I followed the voice and came to a bleeding man and his Girlfriend (well it looked like it) and i saw white glowing eyes from the far end of the tunnel, I shuddered, it was that same glow that killed my sister, Areela. A sudden urge to kill him, to avenge my sister started and was ovrwhelming. I struggled to keep myself from attacking him and managed, but only just, I helped the two before we left the mineshaft to my dome. I made it warmer so they wouldn't be cold and treated their wounds and then asked them "What were youdoing down there inside the mineshaft with Herobrine in the same tunnel as you? And one more thing, what are your names?" "My name's Fitz and my partner's Charlotte, we went on a mining trip as we are partners in the mining buisness and we came into the mineshafts as we thought the rumors of Herobrine were just stories you told to scare kids on halloween and we also heard there are great minerals in there that the people who worked there all those years ago didn't get the time to mine them."

Charlotte's POV

I was in sherellia city, part of the mining buisness, I picked up my pickaxe and called for Fitz and we set off to mine as we didn't have the right amount of money to get an electronic drill. While we waited through the endless que i decided to give my friend a call to tell her i might not make it to the wedding so i said sorry and went off mining, as we entered we asked to mine in the abandoned mineshaft and they thought i was blesh the manager as we look alike a bit. Anyway while we were in the mineshaft Fitz decided to shout which was very dumb of him and this is what he shouted "Herobrine is the king of the nether not the aether!" and then started laughing which pissed off Herobrine and he attacked us, Fitz got torn to shreads and he was bleeding all over.I tried to help him by putting my scarf and spare clothes from the bag around him but that just resulted in Herobrine just smirking as if this amuzed him.

I started to cry as he was one of my only friends and was one of the only boys that didn't either want to date me in a weird way or try to annoy me. I was crying for two reasons : 1. the reason i just gave you and i was in shock of the fact that i wasn't beng killed and taken to shreads by Herobrine. So he left laughing to himself about the fact that he almost killed Fitz and made me cry like a baby, He's cold hearted and i really hate him!I screamed back at him "I will hurt you the way you hurt Fitz, you ass!" I could tell he had to try to recognise the words through my crying and he was simpithetic, but very little simpathy he gave "I almost killed him because he teased my ruling of the nether, If he didn't then i'd left you alone to mine, so next time don't and you won't be killed, and if you say that one more time about me you'd be ash!" I cried for ages as how much i missed Fitz being all livley and happy and when he's the one cheerng me up because he's much better at this kinda stuff than me where i just cry and he just tears a little because he's holding it in so he can talk to get help. Around 4 hours later ,though it felt like 4 days, a man with light blue clothes and bright cyan eyes mined down into the mineshaft and found us in one of the tunnels, he gasped and pointed to the end of the tunnel and puffed up his chest seeming to resist somthing, was it fear? Or was it anger in him? I will never know but all i know is that he brought us to this seemingly abandoned island where an ice dome was sitting, it became slghtly less blue and it felt warm inside the dome and the man treated Fitz's wounds. He seemed preaty good at it because a couple of minites later Fitz was normal Fitz again which made me smile with happyness. After we settled in and he told us his name: Blizzard, he asked some questions like, "What where you doing down there in the in the tunnels with Herobrine in the same tunnel as you? And whats your names?" "Well my name is Fitz and my partner's Charlotte, we went on a mining trip as we are partners in the mining buisness


	2. The earlyest note in any story

_**If this is taking too long for you to update is it's because i need ideas and some people to add to my story, it might be in the story if you give me the stats. For an example here is the stats of Blizzard:**_

My person

Name:Blizzard

Age:18

Personality:Calm, fast, hard to impress, carful

Reason why my person should be in the story:Because he is a great miner and has ice powers


	3. Chapter 2: The enderborn

_**This is being set after 40 years while more people have appeard on the island and creating a village**_

_18 years has past since I woke up here, 18 years has made 70 people come and wake up in this island, none of which know why any of us ended up here... Untill now._

Blizzards POV

I became happy as I had a village of my own as we all decided because I was here the longest. we had children too none of which was mine but it felt as if the entire village was my child so I kind of felt like I had a family, I told the children about the Blaze/Human hybrid and finding Fitz and Charlotte in the mines, I told them about many things but the one thing they loved was two things: Hearing about my powers and seeing them. I would of guessed as it was a childhood dream to have powers and now i have them, suppose Notch heard my dreams.

As I was helping a blacksmith I heard an enderman teleport, I drew my newly made fire aspect X||| and went out to kill it for an enderpearl. When I got to the location I saw a beautiful woman with ender particals swirling around her, she again teleported but this time towards me. I stared at her, I came here and I have never seen her before, she literally appeared out of nowhere, was I imagining this? No I couldn't be, if I was then why would it be for so long and why would she be so beautifull (Oh wait, her being part of my imagination kinda solves that question). Wait ummm, right she just teleported soooo, balls. I froze myself in fear and protection, I knew what she was. An enderborn. A breed of human that hated all tribes in clueding: The Silohues, kalarahtys, My tribe the _mahrash's_ and the list goes on and on. I unfroze myself and was about to rush over to the tower to sound th alarm when she said in a very honest, soft and warm voice "Do not be afraid, I come with peace and warning as well as a question, Can I join your village because my kind no longer want me in their area anymore and I have been alone for so long that I really want some company and maybe a companion as you look preaty promasing to let me in your village. I know why you came here as I was the one who caused it, I know what you were before so if you let me in I will tell you why you are here as well as help your villagers and maybe tell you a bit about myself."I listened the hole way through and was astonished about how long she could talk without losing track of her and getting bored. "wait so you know all about me? And yes you can stay in my village so whats the warning?" I said "The enderborn are going to attack soon so you need machines and a better way to protect your village, Pumpkins might do the job and I can make a way to get in and out." she replied.

_**Warning this chapter is not finished and this message wont be here when i have the chance to finish it so Blizzard = Peace out!**_

_**PS: They won't be piling in as i still need more characters and ideas as 1. I'm constantly at school and 2. Can't really think of characters without stealing them from other writers like pinkypops02 is it? anyway if it is how its said then I'll say that your fanfic "Queen Of The Mobs" is amazing. Angle somthing arather has it two.**_


End file.
